The Only Thing We Have to Fear...
"The Only Thing We Have to Fear..." is the 19th episode in Season 1 of Make It or Break It, airing March 1, 2010 - and the 19th episode overall. Overview The Rock girls are on lockdown as they prepare for the meet against the Chinese National Team. Summer serves as their chaperone, and Sasha attempts to take advantage of the proximity to escalate their relationship. Kim tips off Sasha that Payson has been given the go-ahead to do gymnastics after discovering that Payson has still not told anyone even during the week of Lockdown. Sasha teams her up with Emily who is struggling with her new vault because of having to land 'blind' in the hope that Payson will find a way to conquer her fear in the process. Ellen Beals continues to manipulate ways to stop the Rock girls competing - Kaylie is torn about whether to compete with her team in the upcoming Chinese Invitational or listen to the National Committee and MJ, who tell her to back out of the meet. Damon finds out that he won the competition, much to Emily's delight. The National Committee find out about Emily's job at the Pizza Shack and tell her they will take away her scholarship if she competes at the China meet leaving Emily with a difficult choice to make. Kaylie's father files for divorce after finding out about the affair Ronnie had with Marty. Kaylie finds out that Carter has been living in Lauren's attic. Synopsis Lauren's back from China, and the news isn't good. She came in last on the beam -- which has NEVER happened before. She says she choked because she got absolutely no love from her so-called teammates on the National Team. As for the rest of the U.S. team? They won four medals -- compared to China's eight. If The Rock gymnasts are going prove they're the best, they'll have to do better than that. Way better. That's why Kaylie, Emily, Payson, and Lauren are "camping out" at The Rock. With the Chinese invitational only days away, they've been living and breathing gymnastics 24/7. But will it work? One person who doesn't want it to work is Ellen Beals of the National Committee. She shows up at The Rock to stop Sasha from holding the meet. She can't convince him to call it off, so she tries to "persuade" the gymnasts to pull out of the competition. She all but tells Emily she'll lose her scholarship if she competes. It seems the committee knows about her job at The Shack. What's more ... Sasha finds out too. He shows up at The Shack and confronts Emily, upset that she didn't tell him just how financially strapped her family is, because he could have found a way to help. He tells her she has to choose: the job or the team. Emily's worried her family won't have enough to get by without her job, but she makes the only decision she can. She chooses gymnastics. And Emily has another painful decision to make. Emily and Damon get back together and say "I love you" for the first time. Everything's great. Damon's even recorded some songs and entered a contest. And wins!! The grand prize? Opening for Green Day on their European tour. But when he calls Emily with the good news, she responds with some very bad news. Because of the no-dating rule, Emily has to choose between Damon and gymnastics, and she chooses gymnastics. She's not the only Kmetko making changes. Chloe tells Steve she can't see him anymore. Meanwhile, Kaylie's also feeling the pressure to pull out of the competition. It also doesn't help her stress level that her dad has filed for divorce from her mom. Plus, MJ's telling her she could lose her sponsors if she goes through with the meet. Kaylie needs her dad's advice, so she goes to his hotel. He's a much different Alex, who admits to having made a ton of mistakes as a dad, husband, and manager -- but he offers Kaylie a bit of advice. He tells her to think of herself and pull out of the competition. Payson's feeling a different kind of pressure. She's been working out with the team but still hasn't done any actual gymnastics. Kim tells Sasha about Payson's fear, and he comes up with a plan. He tells Payson to help Emily get over her fear of doing a blind landing off the vault. Sasha's plan works brilliantly. Payson helps Emily nail a blind landing, and Payson does a handspring off the vault. Over at the Tanner house, Lauren's making a difficult choice too. She tells Carter he has to move out, because she doesn't want to risk losing Kaylie's friendship. She admits to being in love with him, and Carter realizes Lauren has acted like a true friend to him. He reaches out to her, and it's a great moment ... except when Kaylie walks in and gets the wrong idea. Will this be the end of Kaylie and Lauren's friendship, once and for all? Does it mean Kaylie and Carter are off again? Most of all, will Kaylie react by pulling out of the competition? If so, can The Rock girls kiss their dreams goodbye? Cast *Zachary Burr Abel as Carter Anderson *Chelsea Hobbs as Emily Kmetko *Ayla Kell as Payson Keeler *Josie Loren as Kaylie Cruz *Cassie Scerbo as Lauren Tanner *Susan Ward as Chloe Kmetko *Candace Cameron Bure as Summer Van Horne *Peri Gilpin as Kim Keeler *Neil Jackson as Sasha Belov *Johnny Pacar as Damon Young *Rosa Blasi as Ronnie Cruz *Michelle Clunie as Ellen Beals *Jason Manuel Olazabal as Alex Cruz *Anthony Starke as Steve Tanner *Marsha Thomason as MJ Martin *Jeanette Brox as Suzie *Darren Capozzi as Messenger *David Douglas as Customer Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Season 1